According to the United States Department of Transportation, over twelve thousand million tons of freight were transported by trucks in the United States in 2010. The trucking industry provides an essential service to the American economy by transporting large quantities of raw materials, works in process, and finished goods over land—typically from manufacturing plants to retail distribution centers. Some cargo trucks are equipped with a side personnel door for ease of access to the cargo compartment.